


Rebuilding Around the Edges

by HSavinien



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Rebellion, Rebuilding, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebel leader General Jinjur and her companions greet the reinstated queen's emissaries.  Written for ds_snippets challenge 51 prompt "edge".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding Around the Edges

Jinjur planted the butt of her rifle and slumped against it, looking out over the shifting sands of the Deadly Desert.  The winds that edged the eastern border of the O.Z. whipped sand into her hair despite the tight braid and scoured against the blue glass of her spectacles.  The wildness soothed her.  
  
"General?"  
  
Jinjur jerked, blushing to be caught drifting.  "Isomere.  How fares your band of ruffians?"  
  
Lady Isomere brushed curls back behind her ears and settled her scarf more firmly about her hair.  "Well enough, though Ree insists his leg has healed completely and some of the men do not trust these emissaries.  Everyone is here, fed, and mostly whole."  She smiled tiredly.  
  
Jinjur nodded.  "Are the emissaries settled, then?"  
  
"Yes.  Your women searched them and found only a revolver on the princess, so I deemed it safe enough.  They're in the main tent, regaled with tales of your exploits."  Isomere's dimples flashed.  "My son awaits his turn to tell the tale of General Jinjur and the Knitting Needles of Doom."  
  
Jinjur choked on a laugh.  "Wicked woman. I don't know why I ever let you tell him that story."  
  
Isomere shrugged.  "Too late now.  Won't you come and see them out of this wind, General?"  
  
Jinjur nodded.  "Come with me, Isomere, and tell me what you think."  She slung her rifle across her back and clasped Isomere's shoulder.   
  
They made their way unhurriedly to the tent just in time to hear, "...with her knitting needles and he died and Mama and General Jinjur escaped with the wagon, the end!"  
  
"Ojo Seebania," Jinjur growled.  
  
"General!" the lad squeaked.  
  
"Go.  _Now_."  He dashed off.  She turned to greet her guests.  "Princess DG and Royal Viewer Raw.  I look forward to hearing what you have to say to me."

**Author's Note:**

> In the Oz book series, General Jinjur and her band of young women rebelled against the Scarecrow's rule. She eventually helped reinstate Ozma as the rightful queen of Oz. Isomere, her husband Ree Alla Bad, and their son Ojo were the rulers of Seebania, a small kingdom within the borders of Munchkin Land. Ree was exiled by an usurper for a time and disguised himself as a bandit chieftan called "Realbad".
> 
> I have decided that they would make excellent leaders of the Eastern rebellion against Azkadellia and should be introduced to DG and her mum and friends.


End file.
